sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mayhem the Wolfdog
Mayhem, also known as Henry Edward, is a young man with multiple personas. As Henry, he was a shy, modest kid who avoided trouble at all costs and valued his physical and emotional safety above all else. But after encountering a strange, semi-sentient dark force, he is frequently possessed and takes on the persona of Mayhem, a reckless fighter bursting with confidence. However, this is slowly becoming a curse to Henry, as he is becoming addicted to possession and the euphoria of being Mayhem, and it is becoming harder to retain control over his morality. Concept and Creation One night I was reading the IDW comics while listening to the Devilman soundtrack and thought "you know what would be really frickin frackin cool? A character who's a total devilman ripoff" Personality Henry is a very shy, soft spoken, and over all passive guy. He's never been assertive and never involves himself in conflict. He's emotionally insecure and has rather low self esteem, but he does try to see the best in everyone and treat others how he would want to be treated. Over all, he's nice and gentle, but he's never significant enough to make an impact. Mayhem on the other hand makes up for literally everything that Henry lacks. He's confident, active, aggressive, always willing to start fights and openly shout his thoughts and opinions to the world. Yet, since he's still Henry deep down, he retains some of the kindness that his much weaker form has. While he's more snarky and playful, he's up for just sitting down and talking to people who need to be talked to. Though it must be noted that Mayhem is still a possessed form, and on occasion, the dark force controlling his body may overpower the boy underneath it all. He may risk becoming dangerous and unrelenting if pushed to his limits. More recently this side of him has been taking over, and he's starting to antagonize almost everyone he interacts with, save for a small handfull of close friends and relatives. Abilities Speed - Mayhem is exceedingly fast, not enough to break the sound barrier necessarily, but enough to disappear in a brief moment when no one is looking. Strength - Mayhem is also incredibly strong, literally strong enough to rip a person in half with one pull of his arms. Claws and Teeth - Mayhem has much more prominent fangs and claws than his normal form, and thus can do some serious slashing and biting damage on someone. Weaknesses Sunlight - While totally able to exist in sunlight, for some odd reason Mayhem's power is weaker during the daytime History Henry was always sort of a loser for most of his life. Had very few friends, physically weak, and very quick to tears. He was often teased and bullied growing up and didn't get much better for all those years. That is, until very recently. Henry discovered this dark, ominous, and sentient force, with a very likely connection to Dark Gaia. This force became acquainted with Henry, and offered to make a deal. It would fix all of his personal problems in exchange for partial control of his body. Of course, Henry agreed, and allowed this force to possess and transform him. That is when their minds became one, and Henry was turned into Mayhem for the first time. As Mayhem, he suddenly became extroverted and had mastery of his social skills. That added on with the fact that few people even recognized him in this form, it was like an entirely new identity, one where Henry could be free from his normal self. But as time went on, he found himself often fighting over his possessor for control of himself, and may sometimes returned to Henry when these fights gets too conflicting. More recently however, Henry has been possessed for far longer than he once had been, and it's beginning to take a toll on his mind... Relationships River Mayhem's relationship with River has always been a bit complicated. They met one night and actually hit off their relationship to a great start. But it was difficult to maintain, as River is constantly traveling from place to place, and Mayhem frequenty disappears for short periods of time. Yet they somehow kept meeting up with each other, and eventually started dating. However, this was not to last in perfect harmony. At some point, Mayhem had another bad episode with his possessor, and had to disappear not for a few days, not a week, but four whole months. River was and still is entirely unaware of his true identity as Henry, and believed he ran off as a way to avoid directly breaking up with her. So she moved on from the relationship. Mayhem on the other hand, searched for her and eventually found her, thinking they were still together. He was pretty peeved when River told him she's not interested, and as his judgement skills are slowly getting worse and worse from his powers, he's tried more harsh and desperate methods to get back with her. Emotional manipulation, possessiveness, trying to make her dependent on him, so on and so forth. She is not okay with this at all and is trying her hardest to get him off her back. Zuasi Zuasi has hated Mayhem since day one. He wanted to get along with her for sure, but she knew something was very, terribly off about him from the moment they met. Zuasi is very tense around him, pretty testy, and if a friend of Zuasi's is nearby, she'll act twice as protective as she normally does. Mayhem tried to be patient with this, but over time this behavior has made him rather peeved and even resentful towards Zuasi. They've almost gotten into several physical fights before, but are usually stopped by someone else, or they stop themselves in case River happens to be nearby. Trivia *He's pink because there needs to be more pink male characters who are badass and confident in their pinkness *He's a fan of dark synth style music Category:Males Category:Wolf Dogs Category:Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress